A thing about you
by wiishfulthinking
Summary: Chris is feeling insecure and Darren sings him a song, just fluff basically.


**A\N: i do not own Darren Criss or Chris colfer or glee or any of these characters and this is fiction, and all that. and don't hate on me cause i made chris insecure in this, cause obviously he has nothing to be insecure about. anyway, continue reading. oh, and the song is "a thing about you" by Hunter hayes. Listen to it while reading! :)**

Chris was just about to film a shirtless scene and was feeling overly insecure, he steadied himself in the mirror. He frowned, why couldn't he have abs like his co stars? Chris was too busy over thinking and studying himself in the mirror, that he didn't notice his boyfriend, Darren stepping into his trailer. "hey babe, what are you doing?" Darren questioned, as he made his way over to Chris and snaked his arms around Chris's waist. "nothing" Chris lied. "you sure?" Darren asked, then pressed a kiss to Chris's neck. Chris nodded "yeah". Darren looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I'm just nervous about the shirtless scene" he admitted. Darren frowned at him "why?" "because I don't have a nice stomach, and i don't have abs like you, or Chord, or Harry" Chris said. Darren didn't say anything for a moment, just looked at Chris, then kissed him softly on the lips. "you don't need abs to be sexy, you already are. You're perfect, and I love you, you're going to do great" Darren said, then kissed Chris again. When he pulled away he saw Chris blushing "you're adorable" Darren said. "and you're too nice for me, but I love you too" Chris said before he left to film his scene. Chris may have seemed like he felt a bit better, but Darren knew Chris was just wearing a mask, pretending like he felt better. Darren wanted to Chris to know how amazing he really was, and that's when Darren got an idea.

It was after everyone had finished their scenes, when Amber suggested they all go out to a bar and do karaoke. The other cast members happily agreed. So shortly after, they all met up at some fairly new bar, surprisingly it was mostly empty. Once they were all settled, they started karaoke. First up to sing was Chord, who sang 'baby' and made the rest of the cast laugh. Then Naya sang a duet with Amber. An hour later almost everyone had performed except a few cast members. "who wants to go next?" Diana asked with a smile. "me" Darren said with a smirk. Diana nodded and the rest of the cast cheered. Darren walked on to the little stage and tapped the microphone once before speaking into it. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend, Chris. so, this is for you babe!" Darren said then the music started playing.

_"There's a painting hanging somewhere in Paris_  
_Millions come over to stare at her_  
_But she don't crack a smile_

_An Italian tower leaning like_  
_It's had to much to drink_  
_Still selling tickets like it's going out of style"_

__Darren sang, keeping his eyes on Chris.

_"But when I look at you_  
_I know there's nothing to improve_  
_Because you're perfect babe_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_Every little move_  
_And every little groove_  
_Makes me sing_  
_Oh oh oh oh (And I know, I know)_  
_This world would change a lot about you baby if it could_  
_But looking through the glass that I'm seeing through_  
_I wouldn't change a thing about, a thing about you,_

_I run too fast, think too slow, change like the weather_  
_I know you could do better_  
_Still don't know what you see_

_You think your hair's too short, your eyes are too green_  
_Girl I don't know what you mean_  
_Not that you are but if you're asking me_

_"When I look at you_  
_I know there's nothing to improve_  
_Because you're perfect babe_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_Every little move_  
_And every little groove_  
_Makes me sing_  
_Oh oh oh oh (And I know, I know)_  
_This world would change a lot about you baby if it could_  
_But looking through the glass that I'm seeing through_  
_I wouldn't change a thing about, a thing about you"_

Darren needed Chris to listen to these lyrics, they were the most important ones.

_"Every little imperfection only makes you you_

_And when I look at you there's nothing to improve, you're perfect babe_

_When I look at you_  
_I know there's nothing to improve_  
_you're perfect girl_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_And every little move_  
_And every little groove_  
_Makes me sing_  
_Oh oh oh oh (And I know, I know)_  
_This world would change a lot about you baby if it could_  
_But looking through the glass that I'm seeing through_  
_I wouldn't change a thing about, a thing about you,_

_I wouldn't change a thing, I wouldn't change a thing, I wouldn't change a thing"_

__Darren finished singing and winked at Chris, while Chris and the rest of the crew applauded. While all the girls cheered "awe" but Darren was only looking at Chris, who was smiling a wide smile that made Chris's eyes light up, Darren loved that smile and he loved that he was the cause behind it. Moments later, Chris was kissing him, then hugging him tight. "thank you for the song, it was beautiful, just like you" Chris said. "oh and just so you know, I wouldn't change a thing about you either, Dare"

_**Okay, well thanks for reading and i don't own this song, and i changed a few lyrics for things to make sense. :) x**_


End file.
